


take me, so breathless

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, M/M, [deep breath] HAND HOLDING DATE PROPOSAL, tenderness is good for the SOUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante reached out his hand. Vergil eyes flicked to his hand then to his face. 'Come on,' he urged.





	1. 'cause we don’t wanna walk alone or run away (hey)

Dante happily sat down on the grass. Back at last! On a hill while the sun was still up too! He could enjoy a few hours in the sun right? He fell back on the grass. Vergil was still standing. Dante looked up at him. His face was in shadow but Dante caught his eye easily. He patted the spot beside him, 'Come on.' He could feel eyes on his face. Vergil looked at him for a moment then he shifted and sat down.  
  
Dante looked at him in surprise. He listened? That was… He closed his eyes to bask in the sunlight. Nothing like a trip to hell to make the sunlight beautiful. Hell was bright. But it was the wrong kind of bright. Too bright, too _sharp_. It laid everything bare, no place to hide, no place to find shelter. But he wasn't gonna think about that. He had sunlight to enjoy.  
  
The grass felt wonderful against his back, the air had no hum of energy and the wind didn't smell foul. It was good to be back. The euphoria wouldn't last long but in this moment… The world was beautiful.  
  
The sunlight felt so _good_. He didn't know how long he had enjoyed it because before he knew it he slipped into a nap. When Dante woke up the sky was dark orange. He didn't sit up, instead he watch the sky for a few more minutes.  
  
There was no sound except the wind and his breathing. Dante turned to look at Vergil. Vergil was half-kneeling, his other knee close to his chest with the Yamato resting on his shoulder enclosed in his crossed arms. His head was bowed. Dante leaned closer to look. His face was expressionless even in sleep.  
  
Dante's eyes flicked up and down Vergil's form. He took in the dirt in his hair, the flecks of blood and grime on the coat and the scuffs on his boots. Dante most of all stared at Vergil's face. He thought he wouldn't see that face again for the rest of his life. But here he was staring at it under the darkening sky of the _human_ world.  
  
His vision was blurry. Dante blinked. Tears came out. He touched a tear and looked at his finger in wonderment. He had been at the edge of crying for years but he never cried. It made sense that he'd cry this time didn't it? Vergil was the only one who could make him cry.  
  
In the distance, the lights came on. Dante sat up to get a better look. It looked beautiful and soon he-no, _they_ would be in it. It was beautiful thought. They had to get out of this hill first. Dante turned to look at Vergil again. He didn't want to.  
  
Dante reached out to touch Vergil's shoulder. He gave him a firm shake. In a blink Yamato's blade was half-way out of its sheath and the _kashira_ was underneath his chin. There was a patina of panic on the steely determination in his eyes.  
  
Dante could hear Vergil's ragged breathing. He leaned back. 'Vergil,' Dante said softly.  
  
Vergil's eyes flickered. 'Dante,' he said quietly. Dante smiled. He sheathed the Yamato.  
  
'We have to go,' Dante said. He nodded to the lights in the distance. 'There's good stuff over there.'  
  
'Is there?' Vergil asked.  
  
Dante nodded. 'Oh yeah! A shower, new clothes, food. Maybe even a bed!' He said cheerfully. Vergil was still staring at him. Dante reached out his hand. Vergil eyes flicked to his hand then to his face. What? Oh. _Oh._ This was the hand that he used to reach out for him then.  
  
Vergil eyes flickered again. He kept looking at him. He wasn't gonna take his hand. 'Let's get going,' Dante said casually. His fingers curled as he pulled his hand back but before he could, Vergil hand shot out to curl around his wrist.  
  
His touch was ice cold even through the glove and bandages. But it was strangely warm as well? Dante stared Vergil's hand uncomprehending. This. This felt wrong? He turned his wrist. Vergil's grip tightened. But Dante didn't let that bother him. He kept turning his wrist until Vergil's grip loosened.  
  
He opened his hand a little and slipped it into Vergil's hand. Dante looked at Vergil's face. Vergil was looking at their hands. 'Vergil,' he said softly. Vergil looked at him. 'Come on,' he urged.  
  
Vergil breathed in. The sound of it like a bullet whizzing through the air. Vergil tightened his grip on Dante's hand. It was tighter than before but Dante didn't mind. He squeezed Vergil's hand.  
  
'Let's go home,' Dante said quietly.  
  
'Yes,' Vergil said softly. Dante smiled and stood up, pulling Vergil to his feet. They stood too close but Dante felt regret for stepping away. He turned around and started walking, Vergil falling slightly behind him.  
  
They made their way down the hill and towards the lights. They made their way to shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dante, vergil's not surprised by the hand! vergil's surprised by the *action*.


	2. so, i'm gonna look good for you honey, get myself together, spend you all of my money, yeah

Dante walked down the stairs, taking two at time. He landed on the floor with a victorious thud. 'Let's go out!' he declared. He turned to the sofa. Vergil was reading and didn't seem to hear what he said. Oh geez, did he have to repeat it?! 'Let's go out,' he said louder. Still no reaction.  
  
Dante shook his head fondly. He stood up and walked up to the sofa. He didn't sit down, just tapped Vergil's shoulder. Vergil's shoulders tensed. Dante leant back and waited. Vergil looked up at him.  
  
'Dante,' Vergil said. Dante smiled.  
  
'Vergil,' Dante said warmly. Vergil's eyes flicked down. Dante followed his gaze. Vergil was staring at his bare hands. 'About that,' Dante started, he crouched. 'Let's go out.'  
  
Vergil tilted his head slightly. 'A mission?' he asked.  
  
'Nope!' Dante said cheerfully. 'Just wanted to go out.'  
  
Vergil leaned back, his gaze sharp. 'For no reason?'  
  
'There is a reason!' Dante sat back on his heels. 'You know about anniversaries?'  
  
'Yes,' Vergil said.  
  
'It's been a whole year since we came back!' Dante said happily.  
  
'When we came back to the human world,' Vergil said quietly.  
  
Dante nodded. 'When we came back together,' he said warmly. Vergil's eyes flickered. Vergil was still staring at him. Dante swayed forward, landing on his knees. 'You don't want to go?' He asked quietly.  
  
Vergil's eyes flickered. 'I'll go with you,' he said softly.  
  
Dante grinned, big and bright. He got to his feet. 'Go change,' he said excitedly. Vergil frowned. 'We're not going out in our regular get ups!' he explained. 'Let's wear something else once in a while. Be casual.'  
  
Dante moved to step away but before he could, Vergil slipped his hand into his. His touch was ice cold, maybe even colder now that Dante was without his glove and bandages but Dante didn't let go. He crouched back down.  
  
'Come on,' Dante urged.  
  
'Yes,' Vergil said simply. Dante smiled, small and soft. Vergil's eyes flickered.  
  
Dante stood up, pulling Vergil to his feet. He pulled him across the room, up the stairs and down the hallway until they stood by Vergil's door. He turned to him, he held up the hand that was holding Vergil's. Dante turned his wrist so he could curl his other hand over the back of Vergil's hand.  
  
Dante squeezed Vergil's hand. 'Take a bath and go change. I'll wait for you.' Dante let go of Vergil's hand. 'Remember,' Dante poked Vergil's shoulder, 'casual. Shirt and pants.'

'I know what shirts are, Dante,' Vergil said.

'Yeah? D'you know what "casual" is?'

'You're explanation was of great help,' Vergil said wryly. Dante laughed. 

'It'll be fun,' Dante said cheerfully.

'You're definition of fun is objectionable,' Vergil said.

'It will be fun. I promise,' Dante said softly. 

Vergil's head dipped. Dante smiled and walked away. When he reached his door, he heard Vergil open his. Dante smiled wider and went to his room.  
  
He hopped out of his pants to put on faded blue jeans. He didn't know where it came from, didn't remember when or where he bought but was glad that he found it. Dante lifted a shirt. It was navy blue so dark that it was almost black. He looked at it consideration. He took off his shirt and put it on, nervously smoothing it down. He pocketed his key and wallet, put on his shoes, took the cylinder off the mirror and went back downstairs.  
  
Dante walked down the stairs. When he was halfway, Vergil turned to look up at him. Dante smiled and continued to walking. When he reached Vergil, he took him in. Vergil was wearing light grey long-sleeved with black jeans. Vergil actually wore the clothes he bought him? Dante raised his eyebrows at the boots over the jeans.  
  
Vergil looked handsome. He was always handsome. But this time… Still dignified but softer. Vergil was looking down. Dante looked down too. Vergil was looking at his red sneakers. 

'They're nice right?' He asked excitedly. 

'Passable,' Vergil said. 

'Thank you for saying they're beautiful,' Dante said seriously.

'I didn't,' Vergil said. 

'Sorry, did you say something?' Dante asked. Vergil sighed, making Dante smile. 'You ready to go?' 

'I am,' Vergil answered. He shifted, his other hand closing around the Yamato. Dante looked at it confusion then brightened. He gave the cylinder to Vergil. The cylinder was black and long with a shoulder strap. Vergil stared down at it. 

'It's for the Yamato,' Dante explained. Vergil took it. He uncapped it and put the Yamato inside. It was a perfect fit. Dante's smile widened. 'I got it made a few months back but I never got around to giving it to you.'  
  
'Is this the reason you were sneaking around back then?' Vergil asked. He put the cap back on.  
  
'Yeah,' Dante frowned, 'and I wasn't "sneaking around." I was very obvious.' He declared. 'Very obvious means not sneaking around by the way.' He said cheerfully.  
  
'I'll keep that in mind. It looks familiar,' Vergil said.  
  
'It's the thing people use to keep posters in. I used a guitar case to put Rebellion in when I traveled so I thought it would make traveling with Yamato easier.' Dante said.  
  
Vergil ran two fingers up the cylinder. 'It's demon leather.'  
  
'Yup! So it'll take a beating way more than my guitar case can,' Dante said.  
  
Vergil ran his hand over the strap. It was dark blue with tiny flowers on it. He then slipped the strap over his head. It ran diagonally from his shoulder to under the opposite arm.  
  
'Comfortable?' Dante asked.  
  
'Yes,' Vergil said.  
  
Dante walked to the door. 'Come on!' he called over his shoulder. He opened a door and nodded beyond it. Vergil looked at him then walked out. Dante grinned. He closed the door behind him and started walking.  
  
Vergil fell in step easily beside him. 'Where are we going?'  
  
'To a café. I found it a month ago and it's great! They're food isn't half-bad and it's close too.'  
  
They made their way through the streets and within ten minutes they were at Ground Up Café's door. The café wasn't very big but it was two-stories high and it had seats around the door. Dante went it, Vergil right behind him. The café's interior had bare brick walls with paintings on it. But on the far ends of the room where bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling, magazine racks beside it.  
  
Dante went to the counter but didn't come close to the barista. Vergil stood beside him. 'What do you want to order?'  
  
'What are you going to order?' Vergil asked.  
  
'Strawberry cheesecake and black tea!' Dante answered, 'you?'  
  
'Dante, you're broke,' Vergil said dryly.  
  
'Usually! But I saved up this time,' Dante argued. 'We could order anything we want!' He poked Vergil on the shoulder. 'So? What do you want to order?'  
  
Vergil was looking at him. Dante waited. 'Espresso, blueberry muffin and, croissant.' He said.  
  
Dante grinned. 'Go find us a spot?'  
  
Vergil's head dipped. 'I'm going upstairs,' he said.  
  
Dante nodded and went to order. When he finished, he look through a magazine rack and picked out what he wanted to read. With magazines in his hands, he went upstairs. He didn't have to search for Vergil. Dante's eyes were drawn to him wherever he was. Vergil was by the window. He was beautiful with the light behind him. Dante smiled and went to him.  
  
He set the magazines on the table and sat down. Vergil was already reading, the Yamato on his lap. Dante slid the magazine stack closer to him then picked up one to read. He read a fashion magazine in silence until he reached a page. 'Hey,' he said, 'look at this.' Dante turned the magazine towards Vergil to show him a suit. It was plum purple embroidered with geometric patterns and it looked _fuzzy_.  
  
Vergil glanced at it then went back to reading. 'It's ugly.'  
  
'It's great,' Dante protested.  
  
'It's ugly,' Vergil said firmly.  
  
'It's great because it's ugly,'  
  
'You have terrible taste,' Vergil said.  
  
'Yeah? Well, I like _you_ ,' Dante declared. 'Does that mean that liking you is in bad taste?' he asked.  
  
Vergil scowled. Dante snickered. Dante continued reading the magazine, finished it then picked up another one. A waitress arrived by their table with the food and coffee. Dante thanked her then happily dug into the strawberry cheesecake.  
  
'Hey,' he said. Vergil looked up. Dante spooned up a bit and raised it up. Vergil looked at for a moment then leaned it to eat it. They ate and read in silence. Dante occasionally breaking it by feeding Vergil and showing him something in the magazines. A shimmering orange dress, a picture of a kitchen in warm orange tones, an interesting bit of news and a recipe for apple pie. Before Dante knew it the sun had started to set.  
  
Dante looked out the window. 'Didn't know we went out so late,' he said bemused.  
  
'Didn't you mind the time?'  
  
'Nope!' Dante said cheerfully, 'I was too excited.' He turned back to Vergil. Vergil was looking at the half-eaten strawberry shortcake thoughtfully. Dante slid the plate over and stood up. 'I'm gonna order, you want anything?'  
  
'No,' Vergil said quietly.  
  
Dante nodded and went downstairs. He came back a few minutes later with cakes. He set the tiramisu on his side and strawberry shortcake on Vergil's. Dante sat back down but didn't bother with magazines anymore.  
  
He was looking at Vergil. The lights had come on. The sight of Vergil under the lights was something Dante could never get tired of. He spooned up a bit of his tiramisu and held it up. Vergil leaned in to eat it. He chewed thoughtfully. Dante slid the plate over.  
  
'That book any good?'  
  
'It's passable,' Vergil said. Dante snorted.  
  
'Surprised you haven't put it down yet,' he teased.  
  
'It is an exercise in patience,' Vergil said wryly.  
  
'What about this?' Dante asked. Vergil's head tilted slightly. 'Is this an exercise in patience?'  
  
'What is it to you?'  
  
'This is nice,' Dante said softly.  
  
Vergil looked at him. 'Yes,' he agreed quietly. Dante smiled, small and soft. Vergil's eyes flickered. He continued reading. They sat in companionable silence. Dante drinking his tea and Vergil eating. The sun had fully set and it was dark outside.  
  
Dante looked out the window and down at the road, at the people walking about. He could feel Vergil's gaze on him. Dante turned back. 'What?' 

'Nothing,' Vergil answered.  
  
Dante went back to looking out the window and Vergil went back to looking at him. Dante went back to sipping his tea and after a few minutes, Vergil closed the book and put it down.  
  
'Ran out of patience?' Dante asked.  
  
'Yes,' Vergil answered. Dante chuckled. Vergil looked at him. 'We should go back.'  
  
Dante nodded. 'Alright,' he agreed easily. Vergil stood and Dante followed him. But not before he gave the table a satisfied look. A blueberry muffin, a croissant, two slices of strawberry cheesecake and a slice of tiramisu. Not a bad afternoon.  
  
They exited the café, walking back to the office in comfortable silence. Vergil kept close to Dante and Dante hummed to whatever song that played loud enough to hear. Dante blinked up at the dark sign in surprise. They were there already?  
  
The walk back felt longer than the walk to the café. It felt short too. Dante opened a door and held it open for Vergil. Dante locked it and when to the stairs. Vergil was standing at the base, the cylinder in his hands and staring at it.  
  
'Vergil?'  
  
Vergil blinked and looked at him. 'Dante,' he said. 

'Don't like it?' Dante asked. Vergil's eyes flickered. 'Because if you don't, I could buy something else.'  
  
'No,' Vergil said, voice heavy. Dante tilted his head. 'This is satisfactory,' he said softly. Dante smiled.  
  
'That's good! If you wanted something else, I'd have to look for parts again. It's a pain,' he grumbled.  
  
Vergil looked intrigues. 'Oh?'  
  
'Yeah,' Dante nodded, 'believe it or not the strap took me the longest.' He looked at the wall. 'I wanted it to be special,' he said quietly.  
  
Vergil was silent. 'It is.'  
  
Dante blinked at him. 'What?'  
  
'It is special,' Vergil said softly.  
  
Dante looked surprise. _Oh._ He straightened. 'I'm gonna go change and watch some TV,' he said casually. 'You?'  
  
'I'll read something more interesting,' Vergil said. Dante smiled.  
  
They made their way upstairs. Vergil went to his room and Dante went to his. He reached for the doorknob. He stared at his hand.  
  
'Hey,' he called out. Dante turned around. Vergil was looking at him. Dante went to him. When he stood in front of Vergil, Dante raised his hands and put them on Vergil's shoulders. With quivering lips, Dante pressed a kiss on Vergil's cheek.  
  
Dante felt Vergil's cheek jump under his lips. He breathed in sharply. The sound of it like a bullet whizzing through the air. The cylinder hit the floor with a too loud thumb. Vergil's hands came up to grip Dante's wrists. Dante drew back. Vergil straightened and tightened his grip.  
  
'Vergil,' Dante said softly.  
  
'Dante,' Vergil said quietly. His eyes light, his voice heavy. Dante squeezed Vergil's shoulders and let go. But Vergil didn't release his wrists.  
  
Dante smiled. 'Good night.'  
  
Vergil looked at him. 'Good night.' He let go. Dante picked up the cylinder and handed it to him. Vergil took it without a word. Dante nodded and Vergil's head dipped.  
  
Dante went back to his room. He shut the door behind him with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dante moves around vergil in a specfic way. and dante REALLY wanted the strap to be special. it's cute.


	3. woke up in a safe house singing

Dante looked up from his desk when Vergil walked through the double doors. He had a box in his arms. Dante raised an eyebrow at it. 'Hey,' he called out. Vergil stopped and turned to look at him. 'You doing anything today?' Dante asked. 

'Yes, I am. Why?'

'It's the anniversary,' Dante said. 

'The day we came back together,' Vergil said. 

Dante smiled, 'yeah. I thought we could go to the café.'

'You went there last week and I went there yesterday,' Vergil said.

'I know,' Dante answered. He stared at the box. 'I wanted us to go together,' he explained.

Vergil was looking at him. He stepped forward and kept walking until he reached the desk. He set the box on it. 'Dante,' Vergil said. 

'Vergil?'

'I've planned something for tonight,' Vergil said. 

Dante leaned back. So he wasn't going with him then. 'Yeah? Did you find what you were looking for?' He asked casually. 

'I have,' Vergil answered. 

'Really?' He looked surprised. 'Congrats!' Dante said cheerfully. 'Took weeks but you finally did it!'

'I did,' Vergil agreed. Vergil looked at Dante. 'I couldn't have done it without you.' 

Dante raised an eyebrow. 'Me? I didn't do anything. But I'll take the credit.'

'I didn't expect anything less from you,' Vergil said wryly. Dante snorted. 

'Is it important?' Dante asked. Vergil tilted his head slightly. 'What you were looking for,' Dante explained, 'is it important?'

'Yes,' Vergil answered, 'the most important thing I will ever have.'

Dante pursed his lips. 'Is it oil for the Yamato?' he theatrically whispered. 

Vergil's lips twitched. 'No. It is far more important than that.'

'Don't let the Yamato hear that. They'll get upset,' Dante said.

'I'll keep it mind,' Vergil said. 

Dante looked at the box and went to reach for it. Vergil's hand caught his wrist. Dante raised his eyebrow. 'It's for tonight,' he explained. Dante turned his wrists to slip his hands into Vergil's. 'What do you know about anniversaries?' Vergil said quietly. 

'It's today,' Dante replied.  
  
'Yes,' Vergil said. 'I have planned for it.' 

Dante looked up at him in surprise. Oh. 'Are you going to tell me?'

'No,' Vergil replied, 'it's better if you see.' Vergil let go of Dante's wrists and straightened. 'Go to your room,' he ordered.

'What?'. 

'Go to your room,' Vergil repeated. 

Dante frowned. 'Why?' 

'I have to prepare and you can't be around to see it,' Vergil explained. 'You'll come down when I say you do.'

Dante was still frowning. 'Do you want me to change into something nice?'

Vergil looked at him thoughtfully. Dante waited. 'If you have any, yes,' he answered. 

'I do so have nice clothes,' Dante argued. 

'If you say so,' Vergil said seriously. 

'I do!' Dante protested. 'You'll see,' he declared. 

'I suppose I will,' Vergil said quietly. 

Dante stood up. 'Holler if you need help with anything.'

'I don't,' Vergil answered seriously. 

'Just a suggestion,' Dante said. 'I'll run if you holler.'

Vergil tilted his head slightly. 'Even if it's opening a jar of olives?' 

Dante shuddered. 'Hopefully that doesn't happen but yeah.' He stood up. 'I'll help you with whatever it is you need help.'

Vergil's eyes flickered. 'Yes,' he said softly, 'you do,' he said quietly. 

Dante turned and made the way to his room. He went straight to the closet and rummaged through it, uncaring of the mess he was making. He'll clean up later! He had button-down right? And a waistcoat? Right? He remembered he did but he didn't remember where he put them.

He rubbed at stubble. Should he shave? It wasn't necessary but… Did he have time? No. Focus on the clothes first. Dante went back to digging through the closet. He did put it the closet right? Of course he did! He didn't have anywhere else to put his clothes. 

Minutes later, Dante held up a white button-down shirt and red waistcoat victoriously. They was clean! He didn't know how but he'd gladly take it. He frowned. The button-down was rumpled. He had an iron he was sure, it was in one of these rooms. But did he have an ironing board? 

Dante opened his door and poked his head out. Vergil wasn't roaming the halls. He slipped out of his room and went down the hallway. That was Vergil's room, that was the room he kept the devil arms and that used to be Trish's room. Three doors left.

The first door had the ironing board luckily enough! The ironing board had plastic over it to keep away the dirt. And the clothes irons were next to it! Dante nodded in satisfaction then frowned. Why did he have a coal clothes iron? When did he buy a coal clothes iron? Did he buy it before or after the electric clothes iron? Dante shook his head and picked up the ironing board and the electric clothes iron then went back to his room. 

He got the plastic off the ironing board, unfolded it and put the shirt on top of it. He put water in the iron and waited. While the clothes iron was heating up, Dante kept shooting glances at the bathroom. When the iron was hot enough, he jumped to his feet and ironed the shirt. Did he even know how? So the collar should be laid flat and ironed on both sides right? And he couldn't go over the buttons because that would be bad. And he should unbutton the cuffs too? Something about the front?

Dante did he best to iron the shirt and the end result was pretty good. Everything was smooth. Great. He grinned then frowned. How can he keep it ironed? Hanger? Dante looked around. Hanger? Did he have a hanger? There was a hanger in his closet. Dante put it back on the board carefully and went to get the hanger. With the shirt hanged properly and the iron turned off, Dante went to take another shower. 

If he'd known he'd have to dress up he would have shaved already. Dante turned the water knob to warm and jumped in. The shower didn't take him that long and after he was done, Dante shaved. That didn't take too long either. Dante nodded in satisfaction and went to dress. 

The pants were easy enough to find, just the least-faded black jeans and now the shirt. He put it on as carefully as he could, smoothed it down gently and tried to roll the cuffs to up his elbows without creasing the sleeves. The waistcoat went over it. And he was done. Did he pick what shoes to wear? _Crap._

He couldn't wear the red sneakers this time could he? But wearing his boots seemed even more informal? Dante settled for the read sneakers. He checked how he looked like in the mirror again. Everything looked fine. He walked to the door. Did Vergil say when he was gonna get him? _He didn't!_ Dante thumped his forehead on the door. He sighed and went to sit on the bed. 

After minutes of staring at the door, he fell back on the bed. He didn't how long he spent staring at the ceiling because before he knew it he slipped into a nap. When Dante woke up the sky outside his window was dark. He frowned. How long was he asleep? But before Dante could check the time there was a knock on the door. 

'Dante?' Vergil called out. 

'Vergil?' Dante asked. 

'You can come out now,' Vergil said.

Dante's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet, scrubbing at his face. The after nap look was a bad look. He checked how he looked in the mirror. Did the shirt get rumpled? It didn't. Nice! He used his fingers to smooth his hair and straightened the waistcoat. He breathed in. 

He opened the door. Vergil looked surprised. He was wearing a light grey long-sleeved shirt with black jeans, the boots over them. Vergil was still looking at him. 

Dante looked at him confused. 'What?' 

'You shaved. And you're overdressed,' Vergil said.

'Was I not supposed to? And I'm not overdressed,' Dante said

'It's simply unexpected. Really?' 

'You're underdressed,' Dante said cheerfully. 

Vergil smiled. Dante smiled back. Vergil reached out his hand and Dante slipped his hand into his. 'You ready to go?' Vergil asked. 

'I am,' Dante said answered.

Vergil turned around and started walking, Dante falling slightly behind him. They made their way down the hall and down the stairs. Oh. _Oh._ The room was dark but there were candles scattered around. 

Vergil squeezed Dante's hand. 'Come on,' he urged. They walked to the middle of the room, walking between rows of candles. Vergil stopped and turned face Dante. 

Dante looked at him. 'Vergil?'

'Dante,' Vergil said softly. 'I wanted this to be special.'

'It is,' Dante replied. 

'Not this part,' Vergil said. Dante looked confused. 'This is but a prelude,' Vergil explained. He breathed in. Dante waited. 'This past two years…' he started, 'were strange years. Unimaginable years.' He looked down at their hand. 'I know that this is too fast. And I know we can never fully regain those years we have lost.'

'But we can try,' Dante interrupted. 'And it's been good so far,' he said softly.

'It has,' Vergil agreed, 'and I was gonna _say_ that if I wasn't so rudely interrupted.' Dante smiled.

'I know we can never fully regain those years we have lost,' Vergil repeated, 'but I would like to try.' He turned his wrist so he could curl his other hand over the back of Dante's hand. 'This feels that this going too fast and yet it feels like it didn't come fast enough.'

He moved his other hand off Dante's to reach into his pocket. He stepped forward then knelt on one knee. Vergil reached out, his hand holding a ring. 

Dante stared Vergil's hand uncomprehending. He looked at it. Vergil waited. Dante breathed in. The sound of it like a bullet whizzing through the air. His vision was blurry. Dante blinked. Tears came out. His next breath hitched.

Vergil rose to his feet. 'Dante,' he said softly. 

'Vergil,' Dante sobbed. 

Vergil raised a hand and put it on Dante's shoulders. 'I'm sorry,' he said quietly, 'You don't have to say anything.'

'Yes,' Dante gasped. Vergil tensed. Dante put his hand on Vergil's chest. ' _Yes,_ ' he sobbed. Vergil took his hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. Dante stared at it. It was golden and it shone beautifully in the candle light. He brought his hand to his face and with quivering lips, Dante pressed a kiss on the ring. 

'Dante,' Vergil said softly. Dante looked at him. Vergil's eyes were light, his voice heavy. He reached up to cup Dante's face, his thumbs wiping away the tears. Vergil looked at him for a moment then pressed a kiss on Dante's cheek. Dante sighed. Vergil drew back. He pressed a kiss on Dante's lips. Dante's breath hitched and he closed his eyes as he leaned into it. They separated. 

'Tomorrow,' Vergil quietly. Dante's eyes fluttered open. He blinked at Vergil. 'We could go to the café,' Vergil explained. 

'Together?' Dante asked.

'Yes,' Vergil said softly. Dante gave him a teary smile. Vergil smiled back. 

'We could make a tradition out of it,' Dante said quietly. 

'I'd like that,' Vergil said softly. Dante kissed him and Vergil sighed into it. Vergil was the one to break away first. Dante looked at him confusion. 'I have something else too.'

'Something better?' 

'No,' Vergil answered, 'but you'd like it all the same.' Dante tilted his head slightly. 'Food,' Vergil said. 

'Doesn't the ring come after dinner?' Dante asked.

'I wouldn't know.' Vergil looked at the hands. 'I wanted to do it before I lost my nerve,' he said quietly. 

Dante smiled, small and soft. 'I'm glad you did it before,' he said quietly. Vergil looked at him. 

'So am I,' Vergil said softly.

'So?' Dante tugged at Vergil's hand, 'where's the food? I'm starving.'

'Right this way,' Vergil said. 

Vergil lead Dante to the kitchen. The kitchen was full of candles too. When they reached the table, Vergil pulled out a chair. Dante smiled at him and sat down. Vergil sat across him.

Dante picked up the spoon. 'You're gonna get ring too,' he declared. Vergil looked surprised. 'It's only _fair_ ,' Dante said softly. 

'It is,' Vergil agreed. 

They ate in comfortable silence. After they were done eating, Dante cleared the table and washed the dished while Vergil put out the candles. When they were done they looked at each other. Dante smiled. Vergil stepped forward and Dante fell into his arms. 

'D'you want to watch some TV?' Dante asked. 

'If there's anything good,' Vergil said. 

'Alright,' Dante said. 

Dante reached out his hand and Vergil took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...let's get married. 
> 
> i didn't want to use the full lyric because that would be a HUGE spoiler. titles are all from mitski - let's get married. 
> 
> find me at twitter! [:3c](https://twitter.com/narrycarry).


End file.
